Treats For My Sweet
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Kurumu baked treats for Tsukune, but things don't exactly go as planned.


**Sweets**

Hi, there! My name is Kurumu of Yokai Academy, a school specifically for monsters. Being a succubus, I put charms on the male students, looking for my one and only. But, I've found mine! His name is Tsukune, he's so great! Right now, I'm humming to myself in my apartment. I'm in the kitchen, cutting onions and carrots for a special curry I thought of myself. Darn onions, I always cry when I cut them.  
>I swept the small bits into the pot, smiling as I look at my recipe. I've never made it before, but I'm sure Tsukune will love it. He's so sweet, courageous, cute...but he's always with Moka. She's a vampire, so she sucks his blood a lot, using him like a snack all the time! Can you believe that? I see him looking at her all the time, too, so I tend to get jealous a lot. I'm not jealous of ice-girl or shortie, though, they're not really close to him. My mother's already had an encounter with him, but I'm afraid to have them meet again. I think she wants to have him for herself or something, I don't know. Anyway, my curry's almost done, so wait a little longer. I only have to cut this...and do this...and done! My curry is finally finished, but I have to find Tsukune. Where could he be...?<br>I grab a bowl, then remember another thing I made. I move toward the counter again, grabbing a small bag near the fridge then head for the door. Oh, the bag's some small brownies and cookies I made earlier. They're for Tsukune, too, so I still have to find him. When I was cooking, I thought of putting a charm on the cookies, but I decided not to. I know Moka is really close to him, but it's not like they'll end up together. Tsukune's _my_ husband, and nothing is going to change that. Besides, I did make a promise to everyone that I wouldn't put charms on Tsukune anymore.  
>Why? Well...I guess, I owe him my life. When we first met, I tried to make him my slave by kissing him, but vampire-girl saved him and tried to kill me. Turns out she had an inner vampire, too, so she almost killed me in the end. Until Tsukune protected me, that is. He decided to give me another chance, so Moka didn't kill me and I promised never to change him again. I respect that promise, since I could have been dead if he didn't do anything.<br>Ah, here's his dorm! I knock on the door twice, smiling to myself as I wait. I can't wait to see how he likes my treats for him, there's no one else I would cook for. It's been a minute I've stood here, why isn't there any noise in there? Darn it, he must not be home. Probably at Moka's...They could be doing anything! They say studying, but we all know what they want to do alone...Anyway, I'm hurrying to Moka's apartment, hoping he's not there. I don't know why I'm jogging, it's not like I'm mad or anything. Well, I guess thinking Moka and Tsukune...those two could...Wait! Stop thinking that way, there's no way he'd betray you! ...Man, I can't stop thinking about that! I have to hurry!  
>Well, I'm standing in front of Moka's dorm, waiting for someone to come to my knocking. The smile is gone from my face, thinking of the possible scenes going on behind this door. Suddenly, it opens.<p>

"Kurumu! Good to see you!" I sigh quietly, seeing the cheerful face of Moka. Only her.

"Hey, Moka. Have you seen Tsukune anywhere?" I ask her, then notice her expression changes. I'm not sure, but I think...jealousy? Idunno.

"Tsukune...Tsukune..." she thinks to herself a bit. Man, how can it be that hard to know where someone is? ...Oh, I guess I don't know either... "...That's right! He said he was going to the market to get something, but he told me not to follow." she said, smiling. She can't be serious.

"You can't be serious." she gives me a funny look. "He goes shopping on his own, and he tells you _not_ to follow? And you're just sitting here?" I ask, I can't believe this girl!

"Well...Yeah, I was just studying." Boy, this girl has quite a bit to learn.

"Moka, when a guy tells you to not follow, that usually means he's doing something unforgivable." I tell her, noticing her expression change again. Surprise and horror, I know that for sure.

"U...Unforgivable? What do you mean?" she asks, I can tell she's nervous. Thinking of Tsukune...Not again!

"Yeah, you know...girls..." her cheeks turn pink, I know she caught on. "Anyway, market you say? All right, see ya!" I dash off. I hurry downstairs and out the front door of the dorms, dashing down the dirt path. I feel like I'm being followed, so I look back over my shoulder. Surprisingly, I see Moka hurrying after me. Darn it, now she's worried, too. I shouldn't have told her that. I look forward, nearly running into someone. Well, a_ half-someone._

"Hey! Watch it, boob-monster!" Yukari shouts to me, waving her wand in the air. I move to the left, avoiding the golden pot falling from the sky as it falls harmlessly beside me. I look back at her, sticking my tongue out.

"No time, short-stuff!" I call back, laughing at my joke. I don't know where I get it, but it never gets old. I look back again, seeing Moka talking to her. No, she's going to tell her! Stop, what are you thinking! I pick up the pace, noticing Yukari's expression change as the two begin running after me. Jeez, me and my big mouth sometimes...Just, please no ice-freak...Although, she's probably in the market watching him. I find myself dashing into the market a minute or two later, looking around for my love. Yeah, I call him that, got a problem? Soon I spot a familiar head of brown hair, smiling as I hurry through the crowd towards him. I recognize that brown hair and built, uniformed-body anywhere! "Tsukune!"

"Huh? Kuru-" I can tell he was going to express his happiness and excitement to see me, but I can't help but hugging him. lover style. "Kurumu! Get off me!" I hear his voice come out muffled.

"Oh, Tsukune, I know you're glad to see me. I've got something for you." I say sweetly, wanting to sound nice. We are extremely close, after all.

"Please, can you get off me?" I smile, unwrapping my legs from his torso and landing on my feet. I move my chest from his face, seeing his surprised expression. "Ah...Thank you. Anyway, what are you doing here, Kurumu?" he asks me.

"Here to see you, cutie." I smiled, I don't know why I do it anymore, I'm irresistible either way. His face goes red, looking away.

"Okay, well...What is it?" he asks.

"Here." I hold out the bag, my smile still clearly visible. He looks at me, then at the bag. He reaches for the bag, then he's suddenly gone. I look at the ground in surprise, then feel anger. I see short-stuff and vampire-girl lying on him.

"Tsukune! What are you doing here!" I laugh, what makes shortie think she'll get him, anyway?

"W-What! What are _you_ guys doing here!" aww, I hate hearing strain in my true love's voice.

"Here to see you! Answer her, what have you been doing!" Wow, I've almost never seen Moka this serious. I watch Tsukune uncomfortably sit up, looking at the two oddly.

"What? Shopping, what else happens at a market?" he asks. Ha, he's got you there! The two pause for a moment, then look away and stand up. Tsukune stands up, brushing himself off. "Thanks. Now, what do you mean?"

"We want to know exactly what you've been doing here." short-stuff crossed her arms. There's no point in doing that if you don't have any body to push up, that's what gets the guy's attention. Even she should know that.

"What? I told you, I've been shopping. What do you think I'm doing?" no answer. They sure didn't think it through.

"Well..." Moka rubs her arm, looking away nervously. I admit she's got image, but I'm still cuter.

"Well?" he asks, he really wants to know. Suckers.

"Well...we..." that's not an answer, that's a stalling technique! I should know! "Uh...What did you buy?" I can't help but facepalm.

Well, I'll tell you later. Maybe at the newspaper club meeting or something." Nice save, he must really not want them to know. Wait, the newspaper brings us together...all of us...He's planning something special! Maybe it's gifts!

"Come on, Tsukune, you can tell me!" I clutch his arm, giving a smirk to the other girls. I wish they would leave a couple alone...

"Kurumu," Man, the surprise keeps adding on today. I can't believe I'm moved away from him. "I really want to just head home for a nap. We can all meet later, okay?" he asks, then begins away. I, also noticing the other two, watch in surprise as he walks away. I blink, shaking my head and begin looking around. She's bound to be around here...

"What are you doing?" short-stuff asks me.

"Where Tsukune is, ice-girl's usually watching him from nearby. I want us all to meet together so I can figure out what he bought me." I lift a lid off an authentic pot, putting it back down after peering inside. I give a quiet sigh, moving my hands to my hips.

"What makes you think he wants her to be with us? He wanted to sleep." How can Moka be so dense...?

"Moka, that was an excuse. What happens at newspaper club meetings?" I ask her. She actually takes a moment to think.

"Well...We all meet together, and think of new ide-"

"That's it, we _all_ meet together. He wants all five of us together, for whatever he bought." I sigh, closing a potato sack. I stare at the ground, then notice the bag in my hand. I throw my hands in the air exhaustively. "Man! He didn't take my snacks!" The other two look at each other with confusion written all over, I sigh again.

"Well, let's go find her! Then we'll go to Tsukune!" Moka says, her cheerfulness almost rivaling mine. Almost. I nod, heading down the path with the two beside me. You think it would be hard to find a stalker with only one target, but we surprisingly found her after a few minutes. Turns out she was waiting in the bush by the dormitories, waiting for Tsukune to get back home. We told her the situation as we headed up the stairs to his dorm, giving two knocks. After a few moments, I heard footsteps stop on the other side of the door. The door opened, he gave a yawn as he stared at us in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here to see you again, silly!" I say happily, pushing him aside as I step in.

"Hey, hey!" I don't know why he says that, he just stands there and watches us walk past him. "I told you I needed a nap, why are you all here?"

"I didn't know that, in my defense." leave it to frozen-freak to sound cute and innocent, sheesh.

"Well...I guess you're all here, so I may as well give them out." he says simply, moving into the other room. We all exchange looks, he _did_ buy us gifts! I'm so good at calling this stuff! He comes back in with a few items in his arms. "Yukari, Mizore. Kurumu, Moka." he handed us each a separate item, we all looked at our gifts. It may not be wrapped or sparkly, but if it came from my Tsukune, I love it!

"A magic set! Awesome!"

"Cooking For Sensitivity...Mmm..."

"Black and white nail polish, even a cute little bat ring! But, this bat looks eerily familiar..."

"A makeup kit and bracelet! Amazing!"

"Hope you all like it." we all saw him smile, clearly not thinking this through. We all look at each other, hoping the others hadn't thought of it. Unfortunately, as our gazes met, we knew we were all thinking the same thing. "Wha-!" we all jumped on him, pushing him to the floor.

"Thank you, Tsukune!" we all cheered, smiling brightly. He looked away, clearing his throat.

"Ahem...Can I stand?" we girls looked at each other, then shook our heads. Then I remembered, handing the bag to him.

"You forgot this!" I smiled again, watching him take the bag.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks, Kurumu." he smiled, pulling out a cookie. He looked at it, then took a bite. He chewed for a few moments...Man, I felt really nervous...then he stopped. "...This is great!" I smiled wider, pulling myself closer to him in embrace. "How did you make this? What's this recipe?" he asked, making me feel even more proud of myself as he ate the rest of the cookie, taking a brownie. He chewed on it, looking at it in surprise.

"Were you planning on sharing with _us_?" I looked at shortie, who looked rather jealous and angry. In my opinion, anyway.

"Not really. I made them for my one and only love, Tsukune. Isn't that right, sweetie?" I ask, then a _thud_ gets our attention. The four of us look at Tsukune, who's head had fallen back and hit the floor.

"Tsukune!"

"Stay away from him, you'll only draw his blood!"

"I suggest the nurse..."

"Boob monster! This was your stupid cookies and brownies! You've nearly killed Tsukune!"

"No way!" I defend, not believe one word. Besides, how can _my_ cooking kill anybody? Tsukune was probably thinking about how much he loved me, and couldn't bear it. Ah, my sweet Tsukune...We will be alone someday, married and the others will leave you alone...

And when that day comes, you can have all the treats you want. I would choose you, since you're the sweetest.

**END**

**Alright, kind of fluffy. I feel like I'm losing my man's edge, doing this kind of stuff. But hey, no one personal to me knows! Score!**

**Anyway, review. If you say it's a good story to your computer screen, no one will know your opinion. It counts.**


End file.
